Lion King 2: Kana
by thelivingtunic
Summary: Lion King 2, rewritten with my character in it. A prequel to a Lion King 3 story I'm going to write.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King or any of its characters. I only own Kana and her mother.

Word count for chapter: 1,400 (the longest chapter of any story I've written in a long time!)

Rating: T, for later on.

* * *

The sun was setting over the Pridelands. A lioness with dark brown fur, almost black, with icy blue eyes, travelled silently. It was clear to see that she hadn't recently had enough to eat, her skin was stretched tightly over her skeleton, and if her fur had been lighter, her ribs would have been visible. A cub with the same dark fur and icy blue eyes followed her. Two thick strands of fur flopped down right between the cub's eyes. The cub also had three black spots on her right hind leg. Although the mother was starving, the cub looked strong and healthy. When the sun was fully gone, the lioness and her cub found a small cave, and fell asleep.

When the cub awoke the next morning, her mother wasn't awake. The cub nuzzled her mother, but still the lioness didn't move. The cub swatted her mother's nose, but still got no response. The cub's ears and tail drooped once she figured out her mother was never going to get up, because she was dead. The cub remembered that she was in an unfamiliar area, for she had just followed her mother everywhere. She looked around in the morning light, and saw the shape of Pride Rock, although the cub had no way of knowing exactly what it was. With one glance back at her mother over her shoulder, the cub started running towards Pride Rock.

The cub was lying down, taking a rest. She didn't know how long it would take to reach Pride Rock. Suddenly, another cub, who had been running, tripped over the dark furred cub, sending both rolling. The dark cub looked up to see a golden furred lioness cub, laying on her back and laughing. The golden cub righted herself, and looked at the other.

" Wow, that was fun," the lighter lioness said. The darker stood up, blinking.

" Who are you?" the dark furred cub asked, her head tilted to her right.

" I'm Kiara," Kiara replied with a grin.

" My name's Kana," the dark furred cub told her. Kiara swatted Kana's shoulder, jumping back.

" Tag! You're it!" Kiara said. Kana just looked at her funny, confusion lurking behind her glittering eyes. "Don't you know how to play Tag?" Kiara asked.

"The only thing I ever knew was to follow my mother. But she has died. So now I am alone," Kana replied.

"That's sad... Hey! I know! I'll take you home with me!" Kiara exclaimed, excited. "You can join our Pride!" she added. Kana was once again plagued with confusion.

" What's a Pride, Kiara?" Kana asked.

" Well, its a bunch of lioness and a lion that all live together, kinda. The lionesses hunt together, and my dad is King," Kiara explained. Kana hesitated, then nodded. Kiara ran towards Pride Rock excitedly, Kana racing after her. The only thing that kept Kana from passing Kiara was the fact that it was Kiara's home. When they got there, Kiara raced up to the den, while Kana walked, slowly. When Kiara got to the entrance of the den, she was bouncing with excitement. Simba smiled when he saw her.

"You seem excited, Kiara," Simba said to her.

"Daddy! I made a new friend, her name is Kana! Her mother is gone, can she join the Pride?" Kiara said all at once. Simba laughed a little.

"Calm down Kiara," he said, as Kana walked up shyly. Simba, and Nala who was beside him, were both very surprised by the dark fur color of Kana. Simba and Nala looked at each other, unsure of what to make of this cub. Kiara looked at them both expectantly. Simba took a deep breath.

" ...Alright, Kiara. She can join the Pride," Simba said. Kiara screamed with happiness, and immediately turned and bowled over Kana, both laughing, though it was less natural for the darker cub. Simba and Nala grinned.

A few days later, Kiara and Kana were up early and left the den. As they blinked in the early morning light, Kiara went to the top of Pride Rock. She looked around, viewing the Pridelands in awe. Kana shyly joined her, as Kiara turned her sights to the Outlands.

" I wonder what's over there," she said. Kana shrugged. Kiara turned to her dark furred friend.

" I say we should go check it out," she said. Kana looked down, averting eye contact.

" But your father wouldn't approve..." Kana trailed off. Kiara looked out to the Outlands again.

" I don't care. I say we go, Kana," Kiara insisted. Kana thought about it for a moment.

" Alright Kiara, don't get cross with me," Kana answered. Kiara turned to her with a grin.

" What makes you think I'm cross?" she asked. Instead of an answer, Kana merely whistled lightly. The cubs turned and raced down, and once they reached the watering hole, both lapped up the water. Then Kana gave Kiara a tiny shove, sending her head-first into the water. Kiara, surprised, flailed a tiny bit. Kana grinned when Kiara pulled herself out, shaking herself off. Kiara glared at the other cub playfully. Kana ran away from her.

"Bet you can't catch me, Kiara!" she shouted, as Kiara ran after her. Kiara was closing in on Kana, when she put on a burst of speed and sped ahead of her again. After several more incidents like this, Kiara knew Kana was letting her catch up on purpose. As they neared the Outlands, Kana slowed down. Both cubs began to walk, Kiara taking the lead. As soon as they entered the Outlands, they bumped into Kovu, who growled at them, thinking he was menacing. Kiara was nervous, but Kana was altogether unaffected. In fact, she swatted Kovu in the head. He pounced, as Kana rolled onto her back, and as he was overhead, she propped her hind legs into his belly, sending him flying forward. Jumping up quickly, she growled herself.

" Hey! We can all be friends here!" Kiara exclaimed. Kovu narrowed his eyes at Kana.

" What do you want, Pridelanders?" Kovu asked, wary of them, especially of Kana. Kana shoved Kovu onto a rock in the water, which wasn't a rock at all, it was an alligator. As it raised its head out of the water and snapped at Kovu, Kiara saved him, and Kana saved her, moving just in time to save herself as well. As they jumped from alligator to alligator, they saved each other and themselves, and eventually jumped up into a tree and then into the Pridelands.

" That was close," Kana breathed. Kovu and Kiara nodded.

" I'm Kovu," Kovu introduced himself.

" I'm... Kiara," Kiara said shyly, earning a snort from Kana. Kiara glared at her once.

" I'm Kana," Kana said, bored. Kiara swatted Kana, earning a glare from the dark cub, whose fur was even darker than Kovu's. Kiara tried to get Kovu to play Tag, but he just looked at her the way Kana had the first day Kiara and Kana met.

" Don't you know how to play?" Kiara asked, but Kovu never got the chance to answer, as Zira, Kovu's mother, and Simba came. They glared at each other, Kiara hiding behind Simba, and Kovu behind Zira.

" You know the price for being in the Pridelands!" Simba shouted at Zira.

" But the cub doesn't," Zira retorted. After a few more seconds, Zira picked Kovu up in her mouth, and turned and walked away. Simba picked Kiara up by the nape of her neck, and walked in the direction of Pride Rock, Kana following along beside him, keeping her head down, ears and tail drooped. When him and the rest of the pride were near Pride Rock, the rest of the pride went on ahead, Simba stopping and stopping Kana. He set Kiara down.

" What were you doing? You two could have been killed!" Simba scolded. Kana kept her head down, while Kiara looked up at her father.

" But he seemed nice," she said. Simba looked at her firmly, and Kiara sighed.

" Promise me you'll never go back to the Outlands," he told them.

" I promise," Kana promised quickly, then looked at Kiara, waiting for her to promise.

" .. I promise, Daddy," Kiara sighed, and then the three continued back to Pride Rock.

* * *

I'm sorry I have to start from Lion King 2 time, but this is where my character Kana comes in. The end will be different from how the movie ends. This actually needs to be written before I can write my sequal, because it introduces my character and stuff...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Lion King. If I did, Kana would be a real character.

* * *

Some time later, Kiara and Kana were young lionesses, just about ready for their first hunt. They'd grown up as if they were sisters. Kana was bigger, and the three spots on her right hind leg were gone, and she now had three small black spots under her right eye. Kiara was a beautiful lioness. Neither of them had seen Kovu since that day. Today, Kiara and Kana were going for their first hunt. They walked down from the den together, the other lionesses watching. Kana stopped and sat down, while Kiara walked forward and nuzzled her parents.

" Daddy, please let us do this by ourselves," Kiara said. Simba, although relectuant, nodded in agreement. Kiara smiled, and then she and Kana left. Simba turned to Timon and Pumbaa.

" Make sure they don't get hurt," he instructed, and off the two went.

Meanwhile, Kovu, his sister Vitani and his brother Nuka were beginning a plan. They were going to start a fire while Kiara was hunting, then Kovu would save her, to get close to Simba. Then when they were alone, he would kill him. Vitani and Nuka were getting ready.

Kiara and Kana found a herd of wildebeest, and they were in position. But then Kiara snapped a stick as she stepped on it, alerting the wildebeest, and they ran. Kana, in a panic, pounced at one, but she missed, hitting the ground and rolling. Getting up and shaking the dirt from her fur, Kana tried to hide how annoyed she was. Kiara, however, could still see it in her face.

" I'm sorry, Kana. I'll be more careful," Kiara apoligized, and Kana smiled.

" I shouldn't be cross. It's our first time hunting, after all," Kana replied, Kiara smiling back. However, as the day wore on and Kiara made several more mistakes, Kana become more and more cross. After Kiara scared off a herd of zebra by mistake, Kana had had it. She walked over to Kiara, snarling.

" I'm going to hunt on my own!" Kana exclaimed, and turned and raced off in another direction. Kiara was upset by how she had made her friend who felt like a sister run off.

" If only I hadn't made so many mistakes," Kiara muttered, then went off to try again. As a herd of antelope ran, Kiara saw smoke. She began to run the other way, but the wind blew the fire in the same direction. As fire surrounded her, she jumped into a tree and then onto a small cliff. Taking a few more steps, she collapsed from the heat and smoke of the fire.

At the same time, Kana had just caught a young antelope. It cried weakly from underneath her. Kana was about to bite into it, when she smelled smoke. Turning and releasing the antelope, it got up and jumped away. Kana saw the smoke and flames rising into the sky, and worried about Kiara. She raced towards it, but stopped when she saw Kovu, with Kiara on his back, running in her direction. Kana turned and ran too. When they were safe from the fire, the lion and lioness stopped running. Kovu gently put Kiara's unconscious form on the ground. Kana growled at him.

" What did you do to her?!" she snapped, claws extended.

" I saved her life. You should be grateful," Kovu hissed, his own claws extended. The two were about to attack each other, when Simba, Nala and a few other lionesses showed up, along with Zazu. Kovu sheathed his claws, and took a step back. Kana, too, sheathed her claws and sat down, but she still glared at Kovu. After a discussion between Simba and Kovu, Kovu was allowed to join the pride, temporarily. As the group headed back to Pride Rock, Kana growled lowly. Suddenly she stopped walking, for she had caught the scent of an Outlander, and it wasn't Kovu. Somehow, Nuka had been left behind, and he had been heading back to the Outlands when Kana caught his scent. Kana raced off, leaving the pride to wonder what she was doing. She found him not far off, and the two, with claws extended, moved opposite of each other, circling.

With a roar, Kana lunged forward, claws ripping into Nuka's shoulders. Nuka roared with pain, digging his own claws into Kana's sides. Kana injected her claws into Nuka's neck, then flipped him to the side. Nuka got back up, and they circled each other again. As they circled, Simba and the pride rushed up. Kiara, who had come back into consciousness, was worried about Kana. Kovu was more worried about Nuka, even though he wasn't that fond of him. As the two attacked each other again, Kana scratched downwards across Nuka's eyes. He roared with pain, and shut his eyes. As he did, Kana bit down hard into his neck. Nuka clawed wildly, catching Kana's neck and shoulders. Kana kept a hold on Nuka's neck, and slowly but surely he died. Kana let go of his neck and backed away, breathing heavily. She walked slowly towards the pride. Kovu glared at her, but it was unnoticed. Kana relaxed as other two other lionesses licked at her neck wounds. Kiara was glad that she was, for the most part, ok. Kana licked at her shoulder and side wounds for a while, then the pride went back to Pride Rock. Once there, Kana resumed licking her wounds, which were not deemed serious enough for Rafiki. Kana wandered into the den for some rest, as Kovu and Kiara had a talk about her hunting skills.

" So you think you could teach me better?" Kiara asked him.

" Of course," Kovu answered.

" Then you'll teach me?" Kiara asked again.

" Alright," Kovu answered. Kiara smiled.

The next day, Kovu was lying on open ground, looking bored. He knew that in a couple of seconds, Kiara would pounce at him, based on all the noise she was making. He ducked just as she pounced and she went flying overhead, hitting the ground and rolling onto her back. Kovu stood up and went over to her, looking down. Kiara laughed, and stood up. The the lion and lioness then heard shouts over the hill, and they went to find out what was going on. There was Timon, running around chasing birds that wouldn't leave. Pumbaa tried charging at them, just to have them fly up then land again when he was past. Timon, frusterated, walked up to Kiara.

" Lend a voice," he said, Kovu tilting his head to the side in confusion. Kiara let out a loud roar, scaring the birds. Kovu roared as well, scaring the rest of them, and he began to run when Kiara did. Kiara laughed, but Kovu was still a little confused.

" What kind of training is this?" he asked, making Kiara laugh more.

" This isn't training. This is for fun!" she shouted.

" Fun?" Kovu asked, but he wasn't heard. Timon and Pumbaa were running just ahead of them, and they suddenly stopped, right before they ran into a group of rhinos. The group screamed and ran the other way as the rhinos chased them, ducking into a small hole in the rocks. They watched the rhinos rumble by, then the four of them squeezed out, but not before Kiara and Kovu accidentally kissed. Awkwardly, they got out and laughed, as Rafiki came and led Kiara and Kovu to Upendi. The lion and lioness sat on a heart shaped leaf that acted as a boat, which floated down a long winding river.

Meanwhile, Vitani was back in the Pridelands, looking for Nuka. She grumbled something about him being too stupid to get back to the Outlands, when she tripped over something. She went sprawling face first into the dirt. She got up, irritated, and turned to look at what she tripped over. She was horrified to see it was her brother's body. She went racing off, headed back home to tell her mother. Vitani had no idea who had killed her brother, but she guessed that it was Simba.

"Did you find Nuka?" Zira snarled, wondering where her bumbling idiot of a son was.

"He's been killed!" Vitani exclaimed. Zira's eyes widened in an instant and she looked positively furious.

" By who?!" Zira roared.

"I don't know! I didn't see the killer! I thought it was Simba!" Vitani replied quickly.

" I'll kill him! You hear me?! I'll kill him for this!" Zira roared even louder than before.

* * *

Second Chapter, out of three and a epilogue!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! The last chapter (not including the short epilogue following this)! This is going to be the first story I've ever finished! Whoo! And then I'm going to start on my TLK 3 fanfic :D**

* * *

After a few days, Kana was fine and back on her feet. Kovu and Kiara spent a lot of time together. Kana was still doubtful about Kovu, though. However, there was nothing the lioness could do about it. Feeling lonely since Kiara was spending all her time with Kovu, Kana decided to take a walk. She walked a ways from Pride Rock, and then laid down in the grass. She looked up into the sky, and then sighed.

"I barely knew you, Mom. Am I doing the right thing?" Kana questioned. Then she shook her head, knowing her mother was long dead and there was no way she would ever hear her. A breeze picked up and ruffled Kana's fur just then. Kana smiled, knowing somehow her mother heard her. "I'll take that as a yes," she mumbled, lying her head down on her paws. Accidentally, Kana fell asleep in a few moments.

The dark lioness woke up a few hours later. As she stood up, she sensed something was wrong. It was quiet, and Kana listened hard. After a few moments, she heard what sounded like lioness' chasing something. Kana rose to her feet. She ran up a hill, and looked down the other side, to see that Outlanders were chasing Kiara. Kiara was breathing heavily, and she looked about ready to collapse. Kana raced down the hill, and with a roar, collided with the lioness closest to Kiara. Kiara and the Outlanders were all surprised, as Kana clawed the lioness. The Outlander snapped at Kana's neck, but she missed. Kana kept clawing, and then jumped off the lioness. The others growled at her menacingly, and Kana growled back. The Outlanders stepped towards her, and Kana began to race away. The Outlanders followed the dark lioness away. Kiara started to worry about her friend. She didn't even have to think about what would happen if the Outlanders caught Kana. Kiara rushed towards Pride Rock, running as fast as her paws could carry her. Soon, she was running up the stair-like rocks, and jumped, landing near the cave. The rest of the pride looked at Kiara. Kiara looked around frantically, until she spotted her father.

"Daddy! Kana's being chased by Outlanders!" Kiara shouted. Simba was shocked.

"What? Then we have to go find her!" Simba roared, gathering several lionesses.

Meanwhile, Kana was tiring. The Outlanders were as well, though, so Kana was still ahead of them. None of them noticed that the sky had turned dark with heavy clouds. Kana and her pursuers continued to run as it began to rain. It was light at first, but soon became a heavy downpour. The dirt turned to mud, and the Outlanders' paws began to slip. Kana looked back and saw them slipping and slowing, and she felt a burst of confidence swell up inside her. However, while she was looking back at them, she nearly ran over the edge of a cliff, above a raging river. Kana skidded to a quick stop, and then turned. The Outlanders grinned evilly as they saw the dark lioness could run no further. Kana was about to bolt to the other side of the Outlanders, when two dark figures appeared.

"Heheh, going somewhere, Pride Lander?" Vitani sneered. Kana growled, showing her teeth.

"You have no chance. Give it up," Zira growled confidently. Kana let out a loud roar, and crouched low, her tail twitching behind her.

Simba, Kiara, Kovu, and the lionesses were racing through the Pride Lands, when they heard Kana's roar. They immediately changed direction, and rushed to the area. When they arrived, they found the Outlanders, Vitani, and Zira surrounding Kana along the edge of a cliff. The Pride Landers roared simultaneously and loudly, startling the Outlanders. Zira turned to glare at Simba, who was also glaring at her. The Outlanders and Pride Landers all glared at each other, growling. Kiara and Kovu wandered between their prides.

"Can't we talk this over?" Kiara asked. Zira roared viciously, and leapt towards Kiara. Just as she was about to claw her, Kana headbutted her into the mud.

"You'll pay for that, scum!" Zira snarled, and attacked Kana. Kana began clawing Zira's neck, as Zira clawed down Kana's belly. Kana managed to get her hind legs between them, and she kicked Zira off her, hard. Zira went tumbling backwards. Both lionesses growled, blood running down Zira's neck and dripping from Kana's belly. They rushed at each other again, biting and clawing. Zira bit into Kana's shoulder, causing her to roar in pain, and clawed at her sides. Kana clawed wildly at Zira's face, clawing downwards over her right eye and across the left side of her face, about jaw level. Zira howled, and the two backed off each other again. Both lionesses panted, and were determined not to be outdone by the other. The others could do nothing but watch. Kiara was terrified for her friend, staring at the blood running from the dark lioness' shoulder wound.

The two lionesses jumped back into it, tearing at each other carelessly. Then, in a flash, a horrible roar of pain ripped through the air, frightening the other lionesses and lions. Blood squirted as Kana's claws tore through Zira's left ear, shredding it and slicing some of it off. Zira stepped back, her claws catching Kana's left cheek. Kana knocked Zira back, ignoring the blood seeping from her cheek. The other lionesses and the two lions were absolutely silent. Zira lowered into a crouch, and then pounced. However, Kana got an idea. As Zira pounced, Kana dropped onto her back. Just as Zira was above Kana, the dark lioness shoved her back paws into Zira's gut, and then flung her forward. The older lioness gasped, as she was flung out over the edge of the cliff. She tried to stop her fall, but she hit a jut, and rolled with the force. It sent her out even further. There was a loud splash as Zira hit the water.

The other lionesses remained silent. Kana struggled to her feet, panting. Vitani and the other Outlanders growled, but Kovu stepped in.

"Kovu, what are you doing? That lioness just..." Vitani trailed off.

"She was defending her best friend. This fighting between these prides has to stop. Look around, we're all the same," Kovu said, causing the Outlanders and Pride Landers to look around at each other. "What differences do you see?" he continued. The lionesses all murmured at first.

"None..." They all said aloud.

"Exactly. If we put aside our conflict, we can all come together as a whole," Kovu finished. The Outlanders and Pride Landers all nodded, smiling. Kiara jumped towards Kovu happily. They nuzzled each other.

"You did it!" Kiara exclaimed, and licked Kovu's cheek. Kovu smiled at her. However, just then there was a squelching noise, and all the lions turned. Kana had collapsed from exhaustion. Kiara and Vitani went to help the wounded lioness, pulling her onto both their backs. As one group, the Pride Landers and Outlanders all headed for Pride Rock.

* * *

**Sorry I had to change how the ending went. Enjoy, and review! I tried to keep this to three real chapters, and an epilogue. I've succeeded :D**


	4. Epilogue

**Anyway, here's the epilogue. It's really short, but its just to end this story, I guess. I wanted to mention how Kana came out of the struggle of the final chapter. That's all this is really here for. I could've even just put this at the end of the last chapter, for how short it is. :P**

* * *

A few weeks later, the Pridelanders and former Outlanders were all sitting around the cave entrance. Kiara sat next to Kovu, nuzzling him. He nuzzled her back, both of them smiling. Simba and Nala sat on one side of the two, grinning.

Shortly, a dark furred lioness limped out of the cave. Kana stuck her tongue out at Kiara as a joke as she sat down on the other side of the golden furred lioness and her mate. Despite Kana's dark fur, her wounds from Zira could still be easily seen, from her cheek, down to her shoulder, and all down her sides and belly. Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu all rose, and walked up to Pride Rock's peak. The four looked out over the sun bathed lands, and they all let out loud roars. The other lionesses still sitting in the circle all roared as well. As the lions and lionesses descended from the peak, Kana pounced, knocking Kiara over and sending them into a tumble. The two friends rolled a little, until Kiara was lying down, with Kana half lying over her back. All the lionesses and lions laughed as Kana ruffled the fur on Kiara's forehead playfully. Kiara just rolled her eyes.

**END.**

* * *

**Ha :D I finally finished a story! Now I can start on my TLK 3 fic, the one I REALLY wanted to write, but couldn't until this was done. Now that THIS obstacle is over with, the next one can start :D**


End file.
